Unequivalent Exchange
by KeyStar11
Summary: A series of oneshots/drabbles/themes of FMA characters. Post, pre, and during FMA, both versions. Lots of character death & pairings, no yaoi/yuri. Rated T for language and a bit of gore. Updates randomly.
1. Dressed in Black

**Hello guys. Key here, and this fanfiction is for all my short little one-shot drabbles/themes or whatever. I was inspired by someone's 100 Roai things (it was beautiful, may I add) so I'm doing this. These are all random FMA one-shot/drabbles/themes that I thought of at random times in a day.**

* * *

**Dressed in****Black**

Three figures stood, dressed all in black attire, standing next to a large pile of dirt near a tree. A stone grave marked the area, with the name scrawled neatly on it.

_Alphonse Elric,_ it read.

The brother of said Alphonse, Edward, closed his golden eyes and put his head down, his bangs casting a shadow over his face. "He didn't even get to die in his own body. We didn't even get to bury his own body!" he said, his voice cracking. A whimper fell out of his mouth. "What do I have to live for!? He's gone...he's gone..."

The blonde girl next to him said nothing, but a tear streaked down her cheek. A man next to him looked over at the almost-crying boy. The man was frowning. "Fullmetal," he spoke, his voice low and gruff, with that threatening tone to it that was - usually - never intentional. "Fullmetal, what do you think it would be like if you were gone?" The broken boy looked up at the Colonel.

The man grabbed the smaller boy's collar, bringing the blonde's dull eyes to meet his own as his feet were lifted somewhat off the ground. "What do you think Winry would do, hm? And the team? You're one of us too, you know. Don't go dying on me Fullmetal, and don't go trying to die. You've already got a dangerous enough lifestyle as it is." Roy dropped the teenager, who stumbled when his feet touched the ground again.

A small, sad smile that barely shown - only the boy's lip thinning out being a signal - adorned the boy's face as Mustang continued, his voice becoming quiet again.

"Besides, you're enough paperwork as it is without you being dead."


	2. My Fault

**Fault**

A boy, a small one, sat on the edge of a low bed, his hands tangled in his blonde bangs that framed the side of his face. On the other side of the room, sitting on the opposite bed, was a large, silver suit of armor - but this, too, was a boy, despite the immense size of it.

"It's all my fault!" the golden-eyed boy yelled, angry. "It's all my fault that we did what we did, that you got trapped in that suit of armor, Al. It's not fair to you. It's my fault -"

"Brother -!"

"- that Hughes died. It wasn't fair to him, ei -"

"_Brother_!" the suit of armor said in a harsh tone, effectively cutting off his brother. "Stop blaming yourself. None of that's your fault, okay? I wanted to bring back mom, too, and I'm paying my price. Hughes went to help us on his own accord. Even if we'd've tried to stop him, he wouldn't've!"

The blonde looked at armor and sighed. "But you don't see it, Al. It is. It's my fault."


	3. Bang Bang

**Bang Bang**

First Lieutenant Riza Hawkeye had always liked a gun better. You wouldn't feel the pain of someone dying in your hands with it. It was so simple to kill someone. And once you heard that noise, for her, you knew they would be gone.

_Bang, bang._


	4. Rain

**Rain**

So was the day that his greatest companion died. Or, to him. Seeing that box, that box that held _him -_ a childhood friend of his, he would always come over when it would rain, and the two would always go play, like normal kids. Or, until Riza would find them and scold them as sternly as she grew up to be that - if _they didn't get out of the rain this minute _- they would get a cold.

But sometimes, he wouldn't go in the rain to play, but instead to cry. Men were, well, men - they don't like to feel weak in front of someone. So, he would cry in the rain.

Because, in the rain, you can't tell which tears are from your eyes or from the skies.

But that was the thing; it wasn't raining. He frowned slightly as a tear went down his cheek. "Are you okay, Colonel?" he heard the Lieutenant's voice.

"It's raining."

"But sir, it's not. It's perfectly clear." And then she paused; he knew she had spotted the tear.

"...Yes..sir."

He closed his eyes and turned away.

"Let's get inside," he said. "Before we catch a cold."


	5. Curosity Killed the General

**Curiosity Killed the General**

Olivier Mira Armstrong stared at the cement gradually covering the protesting, bleeding General. Her merciless eyes glared coldly at the dark-skinned General. He was there, supposed to be investigating, were he not? Or that is what she had assumed.

She hmph'd and turned away.

Curiosity, apparently, killed the General - or, more like, curiosity, arrogance, and a loud mouth got him killed, General to General.


	6. Daddy

**I have a weird obsession to writing death-fics.**

* * *

**Daddy**

"Daddy, daddy!" a small girl wailed to a tall man, who stood next to her and two smaller boys who appeared to be identical twins. "Daddy, what are they doing to mommy!?"

The father looked at the small girl, his eyes watering. "Mommy's...taking a trip. A really, really long trip, to where my brother and mother are. To somewhere better." The girl blinked. "When will she be back?" the girl said.

The man closed his eyes that reflected the sun and closed his eyes. "She won't be coming back. She can't."

The two teenage boys next to the man frowned in sadness as the little girl began crying again. "Why not?" she cried, watching the funeral go on. "She won't be able to work on your leg if she's gone, Daddy. What happens if you break it? If she comes back she'll get really mad and hit you with a wrench!"

A ghost of a smile fell across the man's face. "Yeah. Truth knows she'll chase me down from...where she's going...just to hit me with a wrench."

The little girl closed her eyes and smiled. "So she might come back?"

The man paused. "Sorry, Jaycee, she won't be coming back."


	7. Nightmare

**Nightmare**

* * *

_"Mom! Mom, look at this!" A young blonde boy trotted up to his brown-haired mother, who smiled happily as he held up a toy in his hand. "Me and Al made it all by ourselves! With alchemy!"_

_"That's good, Ed," the woman said, ruffling her son's hair as he grinned happily. She smiled and closed her eyes. Suddenly, the scenic backdrop faded to black._

_"It's too bad you couldn't put me back together, too," her voice said, taking on a chiming, nightmarish tone. Blood seeped out of her mouth and dripped from her hair and clothes and she melted into a black, broken __**thing**__. The boy's expression changed from happy to terrified._

_He began to flee, afraid, when he heard a voice. __**That**__ voice._

_"__**Let's play**__."_

_He whipped around, to see a manically grinning man, __**that man**__, standing next to a dog-like creature with brown hair hanging down into its dull, white, blank eyes._

_"__**Edward. Br-uh-ther**__."_

_The blonde closed his eyes, and he heard another voice._

_"__**It's really too bad, Mr. Al~che~mist, that you couldn't save them**__."_

_The boy dared a look at the white figure._

_"__**Isn't it**__?"_

His eyes never fell from that grin until the moment he snapped awake.


	8. Jealousy

**Jealousy**

Jealousy was no stranger to him. He was the very essence of jealousy; envy. He did not wish to be made into existence. It was not his fault he was made with a keening bloodlust, striving to watch humans - those _insects _- suffer because of him. He was not jealous of them, _no_, he _was_ Envy. He wasn't _supposed _to _envy _anyone. For anything.

But, he was jealous of them. Deep down, Envy the Jealous knew he was jealous of humans. Because, unlike Homunculi, humans had something to live for. They didn't live to watch others suffer for their own gain, or die for no reason - at least, the majority of them didn't.

Humans could have friends, and they could die. Whenever Envy the Jealous got close to someone, which was extremely rare...

They would die right in front of him.

It wasn't his fault.

_It wasn't his fault he was jealous._


	9. So Dark

**So Dark**

It was dark. He couldn't see anything; he couldn't see his own hands, or even his own nose. He blinked his eyes; there was nothing in front of them, he wasn't blindfolded. Even if he was, he would still see something. Wouldn't he?

It was so dark. _So dark_. It hurt his eyes to attempt to see, to look around. He didn't understand. He couldn't, after what had just happened.

He remembered pain - flashing blue lights that turned to violet before his eyes - and the sound of his own screaming. He remembered a million voices speaking to him in unison. He remembered an unnerving grin.

And then he remembered darkness.


	10. That Sound

**That Sound**

Yes, there it was again. That sound. That beautiful, beautiful, horrifyingly brilliant noise.

He absolutely _craved _it.

The sound of an explosion, the chemicals all going off. The blood that may go flying into the air. What others would see as hell...well, he found that to be his paradise.

And then, the lovely sounds of _fear _and _pain _and _anguish _afterwards - even the thought gave him excited chills. A beautiful melody, in his ears; the screams that were cut off from their end by a sudden death.

That sound, he loved it.

That brilliant, amazing sound - the sound of death.


	11. Hey, Cmon!

**Hey, c'mon!**

* * *

"Come on, Riza!" a young boy with blonde hair said, a grin on his face. A smaller, but older, black-haired boy stood next to him.

"You guys go ahead," a blonde girl said, about the same age as the boys. "I'm not really in the mood to play right now."

"Oh, come on! You're never in the mood! Just once! Pleeeaaaase?" the black haired boy said.

Riza looked up from the sheet of paper she was doodling on. "I don't want to though..."

"Come on, please? You'll have a good time!" the black-haired boy added. The blonde nodded. "Roy's right!"

The girl huffed. "But..." The two boys looked at each other and nodded. Grinning, they both lunged at her at once. "Aihhh!" the young girl yelped, falling backwards, but grinned with the two boys. "I guess it wouldn't hurt to play with you one time..."

They grinned.


	12. Snowshine Memories

**Snowshine Memories**

* * *

Two boys ran around as snow fell on them, playing in the soft snow, laughing. In the doorway stood their mother, watching them with a smile and holding a small child in a blanket. A hand rested on her shoulder, and she looked up. The smiling face of her husband greeted her, and she closed her eyes. The two shared a brief kiss before her husband put his arms around her.

"That used to be us when we were kids, huh?" the male said in a soft tone. The mother nodded with a smile. "I remember - yes, it was," she said.

"How could you forget?" the father laughed. "You threw a wrench made out of the goddang snow at me. I don't even know how you managed that."

The mother grinned.


End file.
